Object of Lust
by Hope4love92
Summary: During a mission, Sasuke comes in contact with a odd black powder. Pairings: SasuNaru,KakaIru,GaaLee,ShinKiba
1. Hour 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

-----

In the woods of Konoha village, two leaf ninja was on the hot trail of a D ranked criminal. The criminal in question wasn't all that threatening; in fact the crime he had committed wasn't even worth jail time. The dirty crook had only stolen some goods from one of the stores in the red light district. It was much too small of a crime for the two Jonin, Sasuke and Kakashi, to take on. All that changed though once the owner of the store had told them that the crook had stolen merchandise that hadn't been approved for the market yet and was much too dangerous if gotten into the wrong hands.

"This guy is fast," Kakashi said as he leaped from tree to tree as he tried to keep up with the culprit.

"Yeah, but I'm faster." Sasuke replied from next to the silver headed Jonin. The Uchiha then shot chakra down to his feet and leapt even closer to the cloaked hoodlum.

"You seem to have your mind set on capturing me, Uchiha;" The hooded figure in front of Sasuke said in a brute like voice.

"You got that right." Sasuke said with a smirk, as he reached a hand out to grab the hidden character's shoulder.

"Let see what your mind focuses on once you have a sample of this." The crook then pulled out a black and shining powder out of his pants pocket and threw it at Sasuke before the boy's fingers could even touch him.

The raven haired boy choked on the black powder as the strange substance went down his throat and into his nose, causing Sasuke to cough and wheeze heavily. The Uchiha was in such a fit that he fell off the tree branch he was standing on.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Sasuke heard Kakashi voice above him as his back lay against the forest floor. The coughing boy opened his eyes so he could see his ex-sensei, but when he did he could only see a mixture of the colours orange, blue, and yellow circling around in the air. The colours seemed familiar to the Uchiha; as if they held a meaning.

Suddenly the colours stopped and formed a face. The face had whisker marks on the side of its cheeks, and it eyes that seemed bluer than the sky, with blonde hair brighter than the sun.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered and as soon as he said that everything seemed to become clear. His coughing had stopped and his vision was returning to him.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Kakashi asked again. He was beginning to grow very worried with the boy's sudden stillness.

"Kakashi, where is Naruto?" The Uchiha requested, sitting up.

"I…don't know." Kakashi said a bit apprehensive. He noticed how calm Sasuke was acting after having that horrible cough; almost as if nothing happened. He also thought it was odd how the boy nonchalantly asked for Naruto.

"I need to find him." The pale boy said causally as he got off the ground.

"What are you talking about?" The copy ninja said, annoyed that the boy wanted to leave. "We're in the middle of a mission. You can't just leave."

"I need to find Naruto." Sasuke said again but this time a bit more roughly.

"You can't! We-"Kakashi stopped talking. Sasuke was now glaring at him with eyes so red and intense that the devil himself probably couldn't match them.

"I'm going to find Naruto…" The Uchiha said in a harsh voice, "…and you are not going to stop me." Sasuke then turned around and headed back to the village.

-----

"Bye." Naruto said to the owner of the ramen shop as he left the store for home.

He had just quenched his hunger by eating 14 bowls of ramen and he was now very tired and ready for bed.

"Naruto," A disheveled voice said from behind the young blonde.

Turning around, Naruto was unnerved at what he saw. Sasuke was standing no more than 3 inches away from him. The brunettes' breathing was ragged and his hair hung down his face making him seem like some kind of beastly predator. It was the Uchiha's eyes, though that frightened Naruto the most. Sasuke's eyes were pure red and the kitsune vessel could tell that his best friend wasn't using his sharingan.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pulled the blonde even closer to his face.

"Naruto," Sasuke repeated again before shoving his tongue down the boy's throat.

Naruto's eyes bugged out at feeling his friend and rival's tongue inside his mouth. The Uchiha began to suck and nibble on Naruto's own wet organ causing the boy to make a deep throated groan. Apparently Sasuke approved of the boy's moans because he began rubbing his crotch against Naruto's groin.

Feeling Sasuke's fully erect bulge rubbing against him surprised Naruto, but it also made his member twitch and he rolled his head back in pleasure. Noticing the vulnerable neck, the Uchiha began to suck and bite on the flesh that Naruto had offered him.

"Aaahh…" Naruto cried out as he felt the pale boy's teeth make a permitted mark on his skin. The blonde could hear voices whispering around him and Sasuke. Obviously the sight of two boys making out in the middle of the village brought on a huge crowd of onlookers. For a moment Naruto wondered if Sasuke would actually have sex with him in front of public viewing eyes. He got his answer once the Uchiha shoved his hand inside the blondes orange pants and pulled out his full length dick.

"S-S-Sasuke…" Naruto tried to question his friend, but couldn't due the delight sensation he was feeling from having Sasuke hand wrapped around his thick and precum coated member.

"Naruto, I need you so badly right now." Sasuke said while staring down at the boy in his hand.

Naruto stared up into the Uchiha's crimson eyes and saw pure passionate and heated lust inside them. It was at that point that the kitsune vessel felt like giving Sasuke anything he asked for that moment.

"Naruto! Get away from him!" Came a shout and suddenly Sasuke was being pulled away from his wanton prey.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke yelled as he was dragged off by two leaf ninjas. Naruto watched on sadly as Sasuke was pulled away from him; he then felt a figure beside him and turn around to see Kakashi at his side. Embarrassed at being caught with his pants down, Naruto quickly put his privates back into his jeans.

"Naruto, you need to come with me."

-----


	2. Hour 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

-----

"Sasuke needs to be imprisoned, why!?" Naruto shouted at Tsunade from across the desk. After the whole make out incident with the raven haired boy, Kakashi took a confused and flustered Naruto to the fifth Hokage's office. He said that it was there that they would discuss the Uchiha sudden behavior.

"During a mission, Sasuke came in contact with an exotic powder. The full affects of this powder is unknown, which is one of the reasons why it wasn't release on the market yet." Tsunade explained, "…but apparently one of the influences of the powder has caused Sasuke to have an 'interest' in you. Now we inject a serum inside Sasuke that will clean out the powder from his body. The only thing is that this serum takes at least 24 hours to work its way completely through a person's system and until it finishes its process we have to make sure the Uchiha doesn't come in contact with you, so he doesn't…well, you know."

"Screw your brains out." Kakashi said as guarded the front door of the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi, don't say it like that, you're embarrassing Naruto." The fifth Hokage said while pointing at the now blushing blonde in front of her.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make everything clear so the boy can understand the situation better." The Jounin said with a lewd smirk on his masked covered face.

"S-so you're locking up Sasuke to keep me safe." Naruto said still a little bit flustered.

"Only until the serum completes its process, will he be." Tsunade said reassuringly.

Naruto thought about what Tsunade had said. Sasuke would be locked up just because of some stupid powder. That logic didn't sit well with the young kitsune vassal. He also didn't like that fact that his best friend was suffering because of him.

"Ol-Hokage, can I ask you for a favor." Naruto asked.

"That depends, what is the favor?"

"Can I be near Sasuke while he's locked up?"

"What powder have you been sniffing? Of course you can't be near him. Why do you think we're locking him up in the first place?" Tsunade yelled. Suddenly the doors to the Hokage's office burst opened and in ran a tan man with a scar across his face.

"Naruto, what are you thinking?" Iruka said while standing in the middle of the Hokage's office. "You can't be near that lust crazed maniac. Who knows what he'll do to you once you're close enough to him."

"Iruka, what are you doing here? And were you eavesdropping?"

"I heard what he did to you in the village…" Iruka said while ignoring the Hokage's questions, "…and I almost fainted, especially when I heard he did it out in public."

"Calm down, Iruka." Kakashi said while advancing towards the worried man, "It wasn-,''

"And you!" Iruka shouted while pointing a finger at the sliver headed Jounin. "You were probably hiding up in a tree as you watched Sasuke molest poor Naruto, you sick pervert." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the Chunnin in front of him.

"I assure you, Iruka, that I did no such thing."

"Really?"

"Really, I was hiding behind a bush as I watch Sasuke molest Naruto." Kakashi said while giving Iruka a vulgar wink.

"You foul-mouthed, lecherous, deviant-," Iruka shouted as dark crimson spread through out his face.

"Iruka, Kakashi, please. There is a time and a place…and an age." Tsunade said to the two 30 year old men who were bickering at each other like kindergarteners, "…and Naruto what is this about your request about being near Sasuke?"

"I just want to make sure that he's okay while under lock down. He is my best friend after all and I wouldn't actually have to see him. I just want to be close enough to him so I know that he's all right." The Hokage saw the sad and worried look inside Naruto's eyes and felt a bit contrite for the boy.

"Okay." Tsunade finally said after a long silence.

"Okay? What do you mean by okay? You can't be serious." Iruka said in shock.

"You really mean it, old woman." Naruto said while wanting to jump for joy.

"Of course I mean it you brat, but there will be conditions."

-----

An hour had past and Naruto was now inside a medium sized hotel room. The inn that Naruto was now staying at was closed down for one night by the Hokage's order. The Hokage had decided to use the motel as the place where they would keep Sasuke hostage at. Tsunade chose the resort because of two things: 1. It had a cell in the basement where they kept men who had a little too much to drink after going to the bar; which would make a good place to keep Sasuke, and 2. They had rooms where Naruto could stay in so that he was close to the Uchiha, but at the same time away from him. While looking over his room Naruto heard a tapping coming from the front door.

"Come in." as soon as Naruto said that Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara, Lee, Shino, and Kiba came pouring into his room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked as he was surprised to see all his friends in his room.

"Always the last to know aren't you Naruto." Kiba said smugly. Naruto leered at dog handler, who was sitting on the end of his bed.

"We're here to watch Sasuke and to make sure that you're safe." Shino answered.

"Even you, Iruka-sensei?" The blonde asked his ex-teacher.

"Of course I'm here. You didn't expect me to leave you under the watch of Kakashi did you?"

"Aw, Iruka-chan that hurts." The copy ninja said in playful tone.

"Well, why is Gaara here? Shouldn't he be watching over the sand village?"

"Actually I brought Gaara-sama here." Lee butted in, "I was giving him a tour of the leaf village when I heard what was going on with Sasuke. I wanted to help, but I also didn't want to abandon Gaara, so I decided to bring him with me."

"And you don't mind?" Naruto asked Gaara. The sand Nin gave the blonde and indifferent look. Naruto being a person, who had fault Gaara before, understood some of the boy's emotion and he knew that the indifferent meant the Kazekage didn't care.

"Why don't you try getting some rest Naruto, we're going to go check on Sasuke right now?" Kakashi said while signaling everybody else in the room to leave.

-----

20 minutes had past and Naruto could not go asleep. He was too worried about Sasuke to rest. He hadn't actually seen the Uchiha yet and was afraid of the mental condition he might be in from being imprisoned.

Naruto got out of bed and covered himself with a maroon colored robe; he couldn't just go out in the hallway with only a pair of boxers on. As silently as possible Naruto opened the door to his hotel room and walked out. The blonde quietly tiptoed down the hallway until he got to the basement door. The demon carrier looked up and down the passage to make sure it was clear before going down into the cellar.

The stairs squeaked as Naruto enter the dusty room. Once the boy's feet hit cold cement, he looked around and saw a metal barred cell on the left side of the basement. Naruto ran up to the jail wile avoiding cobwebs on his way. When he got close enough he saw Sasuke sleeping form lying in the right corner of the cell.

Naruto smiled as he saw Sasuke's handsome face resting against the stone wall. After seeing that the Uchiha was alright, Naruto turned around so he could go back to his hotel room.

"Naruto…" At hearing his name called, Naruto turned around and saw that Sasuke was now standing up in his jail and was looking directly towards him.

"Sasuke, your…up." Naruto said while backing away from the cell.

"Naruto, what's wrong." Sasuke asked noticing the boy's movements.

"Tsunade said it wasn't safe for me to be around you."

"Oh, that. It's okay I'm alright now." Sasuke said reassuringly, but it only made Naruto more suspicious.

"She also said it would take at least a day before the powder was out of your system. It's been less than two hours."

"Well for an average person it might take a day, but you forget Naruto, I'm an Uchiha and we do all things faster then any ordinary human." Sasuke said with pride, but Naruto still didn't believe him.

"Come on, dobe." Now he believed him. Only a clear head Sasuke would use an insult to make a person trust him.

"So you're really alright." Naruto said while walking up to the cell.

"Of course I am." The raven haired boy remarked with a mischievous smirk planted on his face. Of course this went unnoticed by the oblivious blonde.

"So Naruto, are you going to let me out." Sasuke said while pointing to the keys hanging off the basement wall near the steps.

"Umm…" Naruto did trust Sasuke, but it was just that he had a feeling that something very bad would happen if he release his friend from the cell.

"Please let me out. I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed. Lying down on dusty cement is really uncomfortable." The pale boy pleaded.

"Uh…okay." Naruto finally said. As long as Sasuke would go home afterwards, he would have nothing to worry about.

Naruto grabbed the rusty metal keys off the wall and walked back to the jail. Once he found the right key he unlocked the metal door and slid it open with ease.

"Okay, your fre-mmph." Before Naruto could finish his sentence Sasuke had slammed his lips against the unsuspecting boy's mouth. Naruto felt the blood rushing through his ears as Sasuke pulled him inside the cell and shoved his body on the floor.

The Uchiha began to nibble on his hostage lips causing the blonde to whimper in pleasure. The sound of the keys dropping from Naruto's hand echoed through out the basement, but this all went unnoticed by the two boys who were only focusing on each other.

"Sasuke, your eyes!" Naruto gasped once the two broke free for air. Just like in the village the Uchiha's eyes were back in their crimson red state; the black pupils within them stared lustfully at the boy in Sasuke's arms.

"You're too trusting, Naruto…" The raven haired boy panted out, "…and that will cost you your innocence." The pale boys hand yanked opened the robe Naruto was wearing.

"God you look so tasty." Sasuke said while staring at the blushing boy's golden chest. Sweat ran down Naruto well muscled stomach causing his thorax to shine in all its glory.

Sasuke grabbing a hold of his blonde's rosy nipple with his mouth, the Uchiha began to suck on the tit until it turned hard.

"Nghh…" Naruto moaned in pleasure. The sensation he was feeling was so new to him. He never had anyone to do this with; he never had anyone he wanted to do this with. Suddenly footsteps could be heard from upstairs and Sasuke stopped his ministration on Naruto's body.

"Damn it!" The Uchiha cursed. He then reached over Naruto and slid the jail door shut. A click was heard as a sign that it was locked.

"That should at least give me time to give you your first orgasm." The pale boy said with a smirk as he gazed down at his prey.

"W-what?!" stuttered out Naruto as his face turned bright red.

Sasuke pulled down Naruto boxers and once the blonde's half erected cock was released to the room, the Uchiha quickly went down on the thick flesh.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. Having his best friend mouth wrapped around his member felt so good that the blonde thought he might faint from the sensation. During Naruto's euphoria of pleasure, he could hear the stairs of the basement squeaking and a gasp, who sounded like it came from Iruka.

-----

"We have to get him out of there!" Iruka yelled frantically at Kakashi, who was watching the two boys go at it with a lustful glint in his eyes.

"H-how? The door is locked and the key is inside the jail." Lee said while blushing. Seeing his friend getting head from the Uchiha was a bit too much for the youthful teen.

"I have an idea." Shino said calmly.

-----

"Oh god!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke's mouth began to suck even harder on him. The Uchiha smiled at hearing his soon to be lover make such arousing sounds, however his smile deflated when he saw a bunch of black spiders carry the fallen cell keys outside of the jail.

"I better speed this up." Thought Sasuke, he then forced Naruto length all way into his mouth. Of course, being that this was Naruto's first experience at being deep throated, he wasn't prepared for the intense heat that hit his member once fully in the boy's mouth and came just from the temperature of the wet orifice.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he spilled inside his friend mouth, while his friend in question swallowed up his semen happily. Suddenly the Uchiha's mouth and body was pulled away from Naruto. While the kitsune carrier was picked up and was carried away by Kakashi.

"No! Wait!" Sasuke screamed as Shino, Kiba, and Lee held him down. "Naruto!"

While he was carried back to his room, Naruto felt a deep pain in his heart as he heard the way Sasuke desperately yelled out his name.

-----

-beta'd by Briwolf91


	3. Hour 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

-----

Shino and Kiba held Sasuke's body down while Gaara and Lee handcuffed his arms and legs.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke yelled as he struggled to get out of the bondages that were being put on him, "Isn't it enough that I'm in a cage already?"

"Apparently not, from what we just witnessed." Kakashi said as he stood outside the cell. Once the handcuffs were tightly fastened on Sasuke's body, the four boys quickly ran out of the cell, which was harboring a lust crazed and now pissed off Uchiha.

"Naruto is the one who opened the jail himself." The pale boy said with a mischievous smirk on his face. "That proves that he wants me as well."

"It proves nothing, except that you tricked him, and that Naruto is just given to trust more easily." Iruka retorted.

"Hey, Kakashi, why don't we make a deal?" The Uchiha said as he suddenly directed his attention to the silver headed Jounin.

"And what offer could you possibly make?" Kakashi asked, as he tried his best to sound annoyed, but truthfully he was interested in what the Uchiha had to say.

"If you let me have Naruto, I'll tell you a secret that can help you get what you want."

"And what makes you think you know exactly what it is I want?" Kakashi said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, it's not hard to figure out, Sensei." Sasuke's eyes drifted from the copy ninja's face and landed on the male Chunin behind him. Iruka gasped and Kakashi's eyes widened once he understood the pale boy's gesture.

"Kakashi, I think we should leave to a place more private, so we can discuss how to handle this situation further." Lee remarked as he was completely oblivious to the sudden tension in the room.

"…"

"Kakashi?"

"Uh, what?" The copy ninja said as he snapped out of his daydream.

"We're leaving." Lee said while pointing to the basement stares.

"Oh, right." Kakashi took one last look at Sasuke (who still had the same mischievous smirk planted on his face), and then walked quickly upstairs.

--- Upstairs in the hallway---

"What are we going to do?" Asked Shino, "It seems like the longer we keep him in the cell, the harder he tries to get to Naruto."

"I've never been in a mission like this before." Lee said with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Are you sure about that?" Gaara asked Lee while giving him a heated stare, a stare which went unnoticed by everyone except Lee, whose face turned even redder.

"Would it be so bad to let Sasuke have Naruto?" Everybody turned to the person who had just spoken and nobody was surprised to see that it was Kakashi.

"Are you mad?" Iruka yelled, " Sasuke is under the control of some powder that's got him so lust crazy that he can't even think straight, and Naruto is so young and naive that he probably doesn't even understand what it is that Sasuke wants from him. It's up to us to keep the two from doing something they'll both regret."

"I know, it's just…never mind."

"I guess all we can do now is to have a pair of people watching over Sasuke and another pair watching over Naruto to make sure he doesn't sneak off again and we'll rotate each couple of hours." Kiba explained.

"Let's just make sure that this time we'll actually have some one watching over Sasuke." Iruka said while glaring at Kakashi.

"What? I had to use the bathroom."

--- In Sasuke's cell---

Sasuke banged his head against the wall in frustration. His skin was boiling hot. All the blood in his body was running into one certain spot, and the huge hard-on he had, felt as if it was going to rip right through his pants.

There was no denying it, the Uchiha was horny, and he had only one person in mind that could ease the painful ache between his legs.

"Naruto." Sasuke allowed the three syllables to linger on his tongue, as if he was again tasting the cum of the boy, whose name he had just whispered.

"Oh, Naruto. How do I get that sweet little virgin ass of yours?" Sasuke thought to himself, "The bastards upstairs think they know what their doing by keeping me away from you." Suddenly a sinister look appeared on the pale boy's face and his eyes once again turned to that crimson shade of red.

"But what they don't know is that I get everything that I want, no matter who I have to use to get it."

--- Naruto's room---

Naruto moaned shamelessly as he tossed around in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about what Sasuke had just done to him. His mouth had felt so wonderfully good on the his poor member, it was just so tight and wet, and when he deep throated him-GOD- he never imagined that there could be such a level of pleasure.

Naruto rolled over in his bed for the 15th time that night. He knew he should have been mad at his dark-haired friend. Sasuke not only tricked him but also gave him a blow job in front of his friends and ex-teachers, but every time he even thought about the Uchiha he had a sudden need to be with the boy.

"Ngh!" Naruto groaned as he felt another twitch from his cock. The kitsune carrier pulled the now pulsated flesh out of his pants, which had been in Sasuke's mouth no longer then an hour ago, and slowly began to pump himself.

"Oh, Sasuke what have you've done to me?"

---


	4. Hour 4

"Shino and Kiba, you'll be in charge of keeping the key that unlocks the handcuffs on Sasuke's wrist. Gaara and Lee you'll be in charge of the one that's unlocks Sasuke's legs, and Kakashi and I will be in charge of the key that unlocks the jail cell." Iruka instructed to the 5 males standing in the hallway.

"This will make sure that if there is even slight a chance of Sasuke taking a key from one of us he won't be able to get fully free without taking the other two and by then we should realize that one of the keys is missing."

Unaware by everyone in the room except Gaara, a hand in the form of sand was formed behind the youthful-minded ninja.

"Aak!" Lee squeaked after feeling his butt being pinched. The taijustu master turned around to see what had nicked him in the rear, only to see a few grains of sand on the floor.

"Is something wrong there Lee?" Kakashi asked, still nose deep in his Icha Icha Paradise novel.

"Uh…no." Lee said with a blush staining his cheeks. He then turned to Gaara and gave the Kagekaze a heated glare.

"So which pair is going to be guarding Sasuke and Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I want you and Shino to watch over Sasuke," Iruka replied. "Gaara and Lee will be guarding Naruto's room to make sure he doesn't try to go to the basement again."

"What will you two be doing?" The sand ninja asked.

"Well it seems that Sasuke is planning to get Naruto no matter what, and some how I think Naruto's been affected by the powder as well, since he seems so willing to let Sasuke have him." Iruka explained.

"You know, Iruka," Kakashi said with his eyes now staring at the dark-skinned teacher, "It might not be the powder. It could just be that Naruto doesn't mind having sex with Sasuke." As soon as Kakashi said that he immediately wanted to take it back. The look on Iruka's face was enough to scare any Jounin, a Hokage even.

"Naruto is pure and innocent. He would never think if doing such a dishonorable thing with a coldhearted bastard like Sasuke!" All five males stood silence as they waited for the angry Chunin to cool down.

"Um…anyway." Spoke a now calm Iruka, "Because of those reasons I'm going to go to the red light distract and find the guy who was selling the stuff that got into Sasuke's system to find out exactly what type of affects it has on a person's body."

"So you're going to leave us alone, in a hotel filled with empty bedrooms, and bathrooms with 25 cent condoms at are deposal, with no supervision watching over us?" Shino asked, but for curiosity reasons only.

"Well I'm leaving Kakashi here, but besides that, yeah. Do you guys have a problem with that?"

"No." Shino, Kiba, and Gaara said at the same time. Lee however said nothing and looked nervously at the red head standing beside him.

"Well now that we got all that straightened out, let's go to are posts," said Iruka, "And don't forget Shino and Kiba, you two are the first to guard Sasuke."

---Later in the basement---

Sasuke appeared to be sleeping silently in a corner of his cell. Everything stayed quiet as Shino and Kiba guarded the prison, all until…

"Growl."

"Kiba, did you just, uh, growl?" Shino asked while staring at his friend through his thick, dark sunglasses.

"No, but my stomach did." Kiba said while laughing nervously. "I haven't eaten anything all day."

"Kiba, you shouldn't skip meals. You could get sick that way," Shino said caringly. Secretly the brunette had a crush on the Inuzuka and worried when he got hurt or did anything that could affect his health.

"I know I shouldn't but I had planned on eating tonight, but suddenly this whole Sasuke and Naruto thing happened and I had to skip dinner. Don't worry though I'll be okay."

"GROWL!"

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like it." Shino said to the starving dog handler. "I'm going to go up to the hotel's bar and see if I can find you some food before you faint, stay here and guard Sasuke while I'm gone."

Kiba's eyes lingered on Shino's behind as the shade wearing boy walked up the basement stairs. The Inuzuka sighed lovingly. He absolutely adored the Aburame. Shino was just so mysterious, not to mention strong and smart. And, Kiba just knew that Shino had to be a fox under the heavy winter coat and glasses.

The dog trainer didn't exactly know when he became obsessed with the little bug catcher. Nonetheless, whenever Kiba came in contact with Shino, he instantly grew hard.

Of course the brunette hid his feelings from the shade wearing boy. He didn't want to risk a broken heart for a boy who didn't even show an interest in males. In fact as far as Kiba could tell Shino was asexual.

"Ah, it's always the good ones." Kiba sighed.

"In love, are we?" A dark voice said from inside the cell. Surprised, Kiba turned around to see Sasuke staring at him through the prison's bars.

"S-Sasuke, I thought you were asleep," the startled dog trainer stammered.

"Your empty stomach woke me up," Sasuke said while flipping one of his bangs away from his face. "So I saw your eyes lingering on Shino for a moment. So you have a thing for him, huh?" Suddenly Kiba's face blushed bright enough to match the red markings on his cheeks.

"Shut up, Sasuke! You don't know what you're talking about."

"No need to get so defensive. I was just telling you what I noticed," the Uchiha said with a grin on his face. Frustrated and embarrassed, Kiba turned his body away from the imprisoned boy.

"You know I have something you can eat while you're waiting for Shino to come back." Kiba didn't want to listen to Sasuke but another growl from his hungry stomach made the Inuzuka look back at the pale boy.

"It's in my pocket." Sasuke said while sliding up to the cell bars.

"Do you really take me for an idiot, Uchiha?" Kiba said as he was determined not to be fooled by Sasuke, "I know you're up to something."

"Both my legs and arms are chained together, plus bulk metal bars are keeping me from having any physical contact with you." Sasuke stated, "There is no way that I could possibly trick you." Kiba still didn't want to trust the Uchiha, but his hunger was getting to him.

The Inuzuka bent down to Sasuke's level. He kept a constant eye on the sharingan user, making sure he didn't try to pull anything. Kiba then dug a hand inside Sasuke's pants pocket and felt something thick and hard like a piece of wood. The Inuzuka pulled the object out in the open to see that it was indeed, a piece of wood.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Kiba questioned. Did the Uchiha actually expected him to eat the shell of a tree, or was it some kind of odd joke?

"It's Yohimbe bark…" Sasuke began explaining, "It comes from a tree that only grows in Africa. People there ingest it in their stomachs to give them a burst of energy in certain activities."

"How does it taste?" Kiba asked as he examined the piece of wood in his hand.

"I don't know. I only use it for firewood. You'll be the first person who I've ever seen eat it, that is if you do eat it."

Without giving it a second thought Kiba quickly popped the Yohimbe bark into his mouth. As he had a hard time chewing on the thick object, he noticed that the bark tasted a little bit like seasoned beef jerky. After 2 minutes of chewing, Kiba finally swallowed, allowing parts of the bark he didn't chew to scratch his throat.

"Uh!" Kiba yelled in distressed as he was finally able to get the hard object down his stomach, "I don't know about the natives in Africa but that bark tasted disgusting and it was a pain to eat."

"Oh, really." Sasuke said with a huge smirk placed on his face. "Sorry to hear that. By the way, how are you feeling?"

"What do you mea-?" Kiba stopped mid sentence as he felt the blood in his body pumping faster than usual and his skin suddenly getting warmer.

"Now that you asked I'm beginning to get a little hot." The Inuzuka said while unzipping his winter jacket and allowing it to hit the ground. Something inside the coat's pocket jingled as it hit the cement floor.

"Oh you'll be feeling a lot more in a few seconds." Sasuke said ominously.

"Sasuke..." Kiba whispered as his skin began to perspire. His image was getting hazing and his heart was starting to pound so fast that he could hear it.

"What's happening to me?"

--- 5 minutes later---

Shino walked down the hallway carry a bag of peanuts in one hand and a soda in the next. It wasn't much but it was good enough to keep Kiba from fainting, thought Shino.

As the Aburame got closer to the basement door an unknown figure snuck up on Shino and wrapped its arms around the brunette's stomach. Being the cool collected ninja that Shino was, the bug collector did not panic but instead try to find out who the person behind him was.

"Okay, who are you and what do you want?" Shino asked sternly.

The person did not answer instead the figure began to kiss and suck at the nap of Shino's neck, causing the shocked boy to drop the bag and soda that was in his hands.

"W-What are you doing?" Shino squealed for fear that he was probably about to get raped. Again the figure didn't answer but instead kept on assaulting the Aburame's neck.

Even though Shino was afraid at the fact his poor neck was being molested by some strangers mouth he couldn't deny that he was becoming somewhat aroused. The person's tongue would slide slowly against the boy's skin, almost like it was trying to massage the tense muscles in the brunette's neck. Then, once the skin was covered in saliva, the figure began languidly sucking and kissing at the boy's flesh. It was actually quite enjoyable, and despite Shino's best efforts the boy released a deep, heated moan.

"Kiba." Shino whispered as he began to imagine the stranger kissing his neck as the boy he wanted for so long now.

Suddenly the unknown person stopped kissing at the Aburame's neck. At first Shino had thought he pissed the figured off by whispering Kiba's name, but that ideal went out the window once he felt the stranger's mouth smiled against his skin.

The figure turned Shino around to face him and the shade wearing boy almost fainted when he saw who it was.

"Kiba." Shino whispered out again only this time in shock. The Inuzuka stood in front of Shino wearing nothing but his pants allowing the Aburame to take a good look at the boy's well built and tan chest, not to mention the huge bulge that was noticeable in front of the Inuzuka's jeans.

"The one and only." Kiba said with a predatorial smile. He then slammed Shino up against the wall and began assaulting the poor boy's neck again. Shino decide that he was either in heaven or in one of the best wet dreams he ever had either way he wasn't going to complain.

"God, you taste so good." Kiba said in between sucks as he constantly pressed his bulge into the boy's stomach. Shino found his body heating up to an unbelievable temperature. The sweat that was forming around his face caused the thick sunglasses he always wore to fall off his face.

The sound of something falling to the floor brought Kiba out of his attempt to make the biggest hickey possible on Shino's neck. The Inuzuka looked towards the ground to see a pair of dark sunshades that look very similar to Shino's. He then looked towards the Aburame to see the most beautiful green eyes he ever seen.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Shino asked wondering why the dog handler had stopped his wonderful treatment on his neck.

"Your eyes." Kiba said as if he was in a dazed. At first Shino didn't know what Kiba was talking about, but then he saw that the hallway had suddenly gotten brighter and realized he glasses must have gotten knocked off. Embarrassed, the Aburame covered his eyes with his hand.

"No! Don't!" Kiba said while pulling Shino's hands away from his face, "They're beautiful."

"They are?" Shino asked, blushing from the compliment.

"Yeah, real beautiful." Kiba then leaned in to give Shino an open mouthed kiss, which Shino eagerly accepted. After minutes of tongues colliding, Kiba realized his member was practically stretching his pants to its breaking point, and having Shino's member poking him in his thigh didn't help either. The Inuzuka's hands went to unzipping the green eyed boy's pants. Shino gasped when he felt the air from the hallway hitting his painful shaft.

"What are you doing?" Shino panted out as he watched as he watched Kiba unzip his jean to take out his equally painful member.

"We both need to get off before we explode." The Inuzuka took both hard shafts into his hand and slowly began pumping them together. Shino let out a desperate moan as he felt his length being fisted by Kiba, not to mention the wonderful sensation of having the boy's heated flesh rubbing against his.

Kiba grunted with each stoke he placed on the weeping members. This situation was much better then jacking off by himself, Kiba knew. Hearing Shino releasing sounds of pleasure from his mouth and watching the head of the boys cock trickling with precum was such a turn on. Soon the Aburame was thrusting himself into Kiba's hand making the dog handler realize the boy was more than ready to cum. The Inuzuka tightened his grip on both members and began pumping faster.

"Ah!" Shino screamed while resting his head on the wall behind him. He was so close to cumming he could taste it.

"One more." Kiba grunted out and gave the final strokes that trigger both of the boy's releases.

"Shino!" Kiba screamed out during his intense orgasm.

"Kiba, I love you." Shino yelled as he rode out the wave of pleasure he was feeling. The two boys stood still as they enjoyed the afterglow finally Kiba spoke.

"You love me?" Kiba asked the Aburame in front of him.

"Huh?"

"During your orgasm you yelled out you love me, is that true?" Kiba asked hoping desperately that it was true.

"Uh, yeah I do. Are you mad at me?" Shino asked nervously.

"No, because I love you too." Kiba said while smiling happily.

"You do."

"Yeah I do." The Inuzuka leaned towards Shino to give the boy a passionate kiss.

"I'm so happy…" Shino said after breaking away from the kiss, "…but what suddenly got into you that made you suddenly come on to me?"

"Um, let's not worry about that." Kiba said while blushing madly.

"Besides you got something else you should be focusing on," the Inuzuka said while gesturing towards his awakened cock.

--- In the basement…again---

Sasuke sighed in relief. After using all the available parts he could use on his body the Uchiha finally slid the winter coat into the cell. Using his teeth, Sasuke quickly dung into the jacket's pocket from which he heard the jingle sound come from a few minutes ago. Once Sasuke got a good grip on the key, he placed his handcuff arms in front of his mouth and inserted the key into the lock. With the turn of his head the handcuffs fell freely to the ground. The pale boy took a moment to admire his now free arms.

"Hn, Yohimbe bark. One of Africa's most famous aphrodisiacs."

----


	5. Hour 5

---

"Hey, cutie! Want to take me for a ride? Only $15 an hour."

"For the last time, NO!" Iruka yelled to the male prostitute.

Kakashi chuckled. Ever since the two men entered the red light district, Iruka had been hit on by hookers constantly. One even offered to do him for free as long as he was the seme. Of course Kakashi quickly put the man in his place with a glance of his sharingan eye. There could be only one seme for his dolphin and that was him.

"Kakashi, when can we leave this place?" Iruka said in a irritated tone, "Being here is making me feel very, very uncomfortable."

Since stepping into the sinful area, the young Chunin had seen a variety size of dildos laying in stores window displays, one of the toy replicas looked huge enough to rip a person apart, a heaping amount of hookers, half of them were cross-dressers, and a man getting blown off right in the middle of the street. So it came to no surprise that Iruka had more then his fill of the deviant place.

However, Kakashi's view of the place was completely different. To the silver headed Jounin, it felt like he was in a Icha Icha Paradise fairytale, only just a bit more hardcore than usual.

"We'll leave right after we find the store that criminal robbed from. Ah! There it is." Kakashi said pointing over to a store that had a stronger sexual atmosphere than the entire district itself.

"I am not going in there!" Iruka said firmly.

"What? It's not likes its going to fuck you as soon as you go inside, besides…" Kakashi leaned down towards Iruka and lightly bit his ear.

"…that's my job."

Embarrassed and a bit aroused, Iruka quickly swatted Kakashi away from his face.

"In your dreams!" The younger male said as he tried to control his blush.

"Hm, anyway we have to go in if you want to save Naruto from a sex crazed Uchiha." The Jounin smiled to himself. He knew Iruka would have no other choice but to go in now.

"Naruto," Iruka groaned. He couldn't just allow his most cherished student to be given to Sasuke as some kind of sex toy.

"Fine! Let's go in."

-----

As soon as Iruka walked in the store he immediately wanted to get out. The place reeked of sex, almost as if an orgy had just happen a few seconds ago. All the porn videos on the shelf were either hardcore or extremely hardcore. There was a huge selection of porn magazines that were labeled as different genres such as bestiality, tentacles, and cumshots. Not to mention, the sex toys littered the floor like some kind of very deeply disturbed kid's playroom.

"Kakashi, can we please get out of here?" Iruka practically begged as he was beginning to feel very tense in such a lewd place.

"Not until we talk to the owner." Kakashi replied.

"'Ey, Is dat a customer?" A voiced yelled from the back of the store.

"Yes," Kakashi answered.

"I'll be roi dare." From behind a bunch of beaded curtains came out an old red-headed man who seemed to be in his 80's. Iruka took note that the man was obliviously a gajin, for his clothing was more western attire, plus the Irish accent was a big give away too.

"Oy can oi 'elp yer."

"We wanted to-" Kakashi began.

"Ey!" The old man interrupted. "Yisser de guy oi 'ired ter capture dat cruk. Ye ever git de derdy langer?"

"Well, that's exactly why we're here," the Jounin explained. "You see, the criminal who stole that powder from your store threw some of it at a friend of mine and-"

"Ah! Don't tell me de fella inhaled it," the owner said with deep concern in his voice.

"Unfortunately, he did."

"Dis is not good." said the old man with a worried expression on his face.

"What's not good?" Iruka finally said after getting fed up with the man distress phrases. "We shot a serum into the boy a few hours ago. He should be okay, right?"

"An' oi suppose yisser tinkin dat dis serum 'ill stop dis fella actin' loike a 'orny rabbit? Uh, dat serum probably chucker as much damage as a water balloon wud ter de Great Wall."

Iruka grew even more anxious after hearing that the Hokage's serum had not affected Sasuke after all that time they spent locking him up.

"Can you please tell us exactly what the purpose of the black powder is?" Kakashi asked.

"Dat black powder is called Venus after de love goddess 'erself." The old man began to explain. "De point av de Venus powder was ter gie a person enoof confidence ter confess ter de person they loved, only problem wus dat it gave dat person a bit too much confidence. Venus wus once given ter a college fella who 'ad a tin' for a female classmate a'is. Poor lass couldn't walk for days."

"Why would you sell such a thing?" Iruka yelled at the owner. The Chunin couldn't handle the fact that Naruto might get raped because of some faulted merchandise an old man sold to someone.

"If yer remember correctly de powder wus off de market, which is probably why it wus stolen in de first place. Though oi canny blame de bloke who stole it. Sellin' something loike dat to people wud probably be loike sellin sweets ter a lad, 'cept woirse."

"Is there anyway we can stop the Venus' affects on a person?" asked Kakashi.

"Afraid not." The owner said woefully, "'e'll be 'ornier by de second, unless yer man receives a nice fuck quickly."

"Oh god, this is worse than we thought," Iruka said to Kakashi.

"Ey, jist be glad yisser fella doesn't av any Uchiha blud in 'im."

"Why?" Iruka said nervously as he was almost afraid to ask.

"A few years ago when Venus wus still in de makin' they gave sum ter an Uchiha couple. De results were rapid. De couple's eyes suddenly turned red and they began to screw each other loike wild animals. Not only dat but dare stamina, strength, an' intelligence increased for de time they wee screwin'. De whole session lasted for a day an' when de couple wus finally done they cud 'ardly walk. But de Uchiha clan is wiped oyt nigh. Oi'm sure yisser fella is lucky enough not to be one."

"…"

"…"

"Naruto!" Iruka screamed as he ran out of the lewd store to find and protected the blonde boy. Kakashi and the old man just watched as the Chunin ran off screaming in the distances.

"Ain't yer gonna folly 'im?" asked the store owner.

"In a moment." said the Jounin, "But for now I would like to buy something from you." The silver headed male pulled out a wad of cash from his vest pocket.

---

The Irish man in this chapter in no way reflects my views of a real Irish person, so please don't get offended. I was just trying to create a Hagrid type of character.


	6. Hour 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

Beta read by Kitsuney Jenfner

-----

"Ha…nh…a-almost…AH!" Naruto screamed while continuing to milk his length with his hand, riding out his fourth climax that night.

"Uh." The blonde groaned after lying his back on the soft pillows behind him. The poor boy had been jerking himself off ever since Kakashi had placed him back into his room, and it was all because of Sasuke. The Uchiha's tongue had felt like heaven on Naruto's inexperienced cock. Not to mention that when the pale boy had kissed him, Naruto had basically felt like he was flying on cloud 9.

The fox vessel sighed. Just this morning he was a normal and 'supposedly straight' ninja, who would one day become Hokage. But now, here he was locked up in a room, constantly have arousing thought about his best friend. Naruto didn't even know when he started harboring feelings for the cold-hearted bastard. Sure he may have had a felt a few things back when they  
were still Genins, but what were a couple of wet dreams.

Though even if it did turned out that he had some feeling for Sasuke, would it really matter? The only reason Sasuke was acting this way he was now was because of that stupid black powder. If he had never been even chasing that thief, he probably wouldn't give the blonde a second thought.

"Oh god, why did this had to happen to me." Naruto moaned into his hand.

-

_"Oh god, why did this had to happen to me?"_ Lee thought to himself as he looked nervously over towards Gaara. The energetic ninja had been a guide for the sand nin for over a year now and during the time they spent together, Lee had noticed a rapid change in the usually psychotic male. Gaara was less violent now and was even more sociable to others. Lee had even caught the red-head smiling sometimes. But there was definitely one thing that Lee had noticed about Gaara that stood out more than anything else. The boys sudden attraction to him.

At first the leaf ninja just thought he was being paranoid when he could have sworn the Kazekage was hitting on him on the days that they spent together in the village. It was only when the sand ninja attempted to grabbed Lee in certain 'private' places that the youthful boy knew for sure that Gaara wanted him. The worse part about it was that Lee had feelings for Gaara as well, and not just physical ones. Sure, Gaara was drop dead gorgeous to the point that he could even give Sasuke a run for his money, but it was the sand nin's kind side (which was rare to see when shown, but Lee had always caught them) that got the green loving boys' heart going.

Unfortunately, Lee knew that Gaara 'loved and lived only for himself'. He assumed the red-headed boy only wanted just a quick fuck from him, which was probably the cause of his sudden attraction. And although Lee loved the boy deeply, he wasn't going to be someone's screw toy... at least he hoped not.

"Lee." The leotard wearing boy jump a little at the sound of his named being uttered by the male beside him.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?"

"You don't have to use honorific with me." Gaara said in a lustful tone.

"Uh, okay. Yes... Gaara?"

"Tell me, do you have a lover?" Lee immediately began to blush after being asked such a personal question.

"T-that's kind of an intimate question, Ka-I mean Gaara."

"You can tell me. You've been my escort around the leaf village for at least a year," the sand nin said with a devious smirk. "I was hoping we were at least friends at this point."

"Well, at the moment, no." Lee replied. For a second it was quiet but then Gaara spoke again.

"Lee, what do you think of me?" The question caught the youthful boy off guard. What was he suppose to say? Did he tell Gaara that he thought about him constantly and dreamed of having his children, even though it was physically impossible?

"I don't know what to think about you." Lee lied. A frown appeared on the Kazekage face, but quickly vanished.

"Well, I think a lot about you. In fact, I think about you all the time." Suddenly Gaara grabbed Lee by the shoulder and pulled the boy close to his chest. The leaf ninja squeaked when he felt the red-head's obvious hard-on poking him in his stomach.

"Lee, I lo-"

"Ah! Shino!" Came a distant yelled.

"Huh, that sounded like Kiba?" Lee said, his attention now leading away from the horny Kazekage in front of him. The youthful boy unknowingly pushed Gaara away and began to run down the hall to where the scream had come from.

A furious Gaara watched as his pray run away from what was going to be a very emotional love confession.

"Damn Kiba and Shino." The red-head cursed. The sand ninja then realized that Kiba and Shino were suppose to be the pair that guarded Sasuke. If they were in the halls, who was down in the basement?

-

The basement's stairs creaked with each step Gaara took. Once the boy finally hit the concrete floor, he looked towards Sasuke's cell to see the Uchiha looking dead at him with a sly smirk on his pale face. The sand ninja then turned his eyes downward to see Kiba's shirt and jacket lying on the floor.

"Hello, Gaara. How are you this fine night?"

"Don't play stupid with me, I know your up to something," Gaara said in an astern tone. "Why is Kiba's clothes on the floor?"

"I don't know. Your going to have to ask the mutt himself." Sasuke said coolly. Obviously he didn't feared the boy like any other normal person would.

"I do have ways of making you talk." As soon as the red-head said that, his gourd immediately began to turn into sand and started to shoot towards  
Sasuke.

"I suppose you do, but what will Lee think once he find my body encased in sand in the morning?" Suddenly, the pile of sand fell down to the ground and slowly began to retreat behind Gaara's back before turning back into a gourd.

"You know nothing about me and Lee." The now angry sand ninja yelled at the imprisoned boy.

"Get off it, Gaara," the Uchiha said with a smirk. "Any person who is not blind can clearly see your feelings towards the taijutsu master." The red-head looked stunned. He didn't know that he was that obvious.

"Sad thing is, your completely cocked- whipped and you haven't even got ten a taste of the boy's length." A scowl appeared on the Kazekage faced, but it seemed that Sasuke did not notice or did not care because he continued speaking.

"Though, I can sorta understand why you've been left in the 'blue' for so long," said the imprisoned boy. "Lee is a complicated person. Theres probably only one way to get his complete and utter attention." Suddenly, Gaara was interested in what Sasuke had to say.

"What way exactly?" The red-head asked without trying to seem too eager to hear what the pale boy had to say.

"Well, I can tell you." Sasuke said deviously, "But it will have to cost you something."

-

"Ah! Shino you feel so tight!" Kiba yelled as he pounded into the bug collector under him. Unknown to the Inuzuka and Aburame, stood a shocked and blushing Lee who hid behind a corner as he watched and listen to his friends fuck.

_"When did this happen." _Lee thought to himself. He would have never have guessed Kiba and Shino had a thing for each other.

The youthful boy felt a twitch from his length and realized he was getting hard from watching his friends screw. Quietly, the boy left the two so he could take care of his growing problem.

After a few painful steps, Lee had finally found a nice and secluded bathroom. Being that his leotard was design differently then normal clothes, the leaf ninja had to take the whole jumpsuit off if he wanted to get any contact to his penis. Once the outfit was off, Lee quickly grabbed a hold of his shaft and began kneading his balls. The boy was already half hard from the sight of his friends, so it wouldn't take long before he was worked up completely.

Short pants and moans came from the leaf nin's mouth as he began to pump his shaft. He imagined Gaara's strong and calloused hand on his member instead of his own. He could see it now, the red-head pumping him in his hand with a smirk on his handsome face as he watched Lee twitch and moan like a horny bitch.

"Angh...so...close." Lee groaned. He could feel the sperm bubbling up inside. It would only take one more pull...

"Eh! What the hell?" The energetic ninja felt something hard and rough preventing his hand from moving anymore. The leaf ninja looked towards his arm to see sand encasing the limb. "Oh no!"

"Enjoying ourself?" Came a dark and piercing voice that could only belong to Gaara. Embarrassed and frighten, Lee slowly turned his head to look at the Kazekage.

"G-Gaara!"

"Lee." Gaara said with enough lust in his voice to make the leaf ninja's member twitch rapidly.

With a wave of his hand, sand came rushing towards Lee. The poor boy tried to run but being that one of his arms was already being weighed down by sand, there wasn't much he could do. In a few seconds, the sand ninja had Lee hovering over the bathroom floor with all his limbs bound by sand.

"Gaara, please let me go."

"So, I've heard from a reliable source that my 'wait for him to see my feelings for him approach' wasn't working." Gaara said while completely ignoring Lee's plead for freedom. "In order for you to realize I love you, I must try a more direct method."

'Huh? Somebody told him to do this. WAIT! Did he just say he loved me?'

"Ga-Uh!" Lee moaned when he felt the red-head's hot and rough tongue lick the underside of his already hard member.

"Did you like that Lee?"

"Y-yes."

"Hn, I thought so." Gaara continued to worship the boy's shaft by sucking on only the head of the length without taking the whole thing in. Lee bit his lip to keep his scream of pleasure from echoing through out the whole bathroom. The red-head's tongue felt amazing. It would twirl and lick inside the hole on the top of member one moment and slowly slide up and down his cock the next.

Gaara enjoyed watching his leaf ninja's face scrunching up in pleasure every time he gave even the slightest lick to the head of his penis, and having the boy's raging member pulsating in his mouth wasn't bad either. He didn't even mind the salty taste that came with the pre-cum that went down his throat. However, he didn't like the fact that the boy was holding back his orgasm , but he knew a simple solution to solve that problem.

The red-head slowly engulfed Lee member until it hit the back of his throat. For the sake of his lover, he controlled himself from gagging. Gaara then pulled the length completely out of his mouth before shoving it back in again. He repeatedly did this causing Lee to involuntary fuck his mouth.

"O-oh...Gaara!" Lee screamed while tilting his head back. The back of the Kazekage's throat felt absolutely wonderful on the leaf nin's shaft. The heat that surround his member every time it went into the boy's mouth felt amazingly good and Gaara's sucking felt better than anything his own hand could ever do.

"G-uh...Gaarnh!" Gaara inwardly smirked to himself. Lee was in so much pleasure he couldn't even call out his name. The sand ninja pulled away from  
his fleshy treat, and the leaf ninja moaned in displeasure.

"Why did you stop?" The captured boy panted out, "I was so close to cumming."

"I know," The Kazekage replied. "But I want a little satisfaction as well." Slowly, the sand that held Lee's limbs from moving, placed the boy on the bathroom floor. Lee hissed when his hot skin hit the cold tiles.

The now panting boy heard the sound of clothes falling on the floor. Suddenly, a nude Gaara stood over him with his raging member dangling no less then two inches away from the leaf's ninja's face. Lee blushed at the mere sight and quickly turned his head away.

"No, none of that." Said Gaara causing Lee to face him again.

"Do you believe in returning favors?" Lee nodded his head.

"Good." The sand nin announced before crouching over Lee's face so the tip of his length was touching the boy's lips. The leaf ninja shyly opened up his mouth. He hadn't really done his sorta thing with anybody before and he didn't really know what to do.

Once Gaara's shaft was in, Lee began twirling his tongue around the hot organ and he got an immediate response.

"Ngh... more." Moaned the red-head. Encouraged by the boy's sudden outburst, Lee began to lightly sucked on the Kazekage's member. Gaara wasn't even able to change his position then. So in attempt to get more comfortable, he leaned completely over Lee's body, where he was met with the leaf ninja's still excited erection. That was when a delightful and devious ideal popped into the  
sand nin's head.

Lee was still busy sucking on Gaara's shaft, when suddenly...

"Ah!" The leaf ninja screamed once, feeling something warm and wet dancing on his member. Lee looked down to see Gaara's rough tongue lightly licking the head of his penis. Not wanting to be out done, Lee began to furiously sucked on his red-head's member faster and much harder.

"Mm." The leaf nin moaned when he felt Gaara's hot mouth engulfing him again. The moaned caused a vibration on the Kazekage length, nearly making the boy cum right then and there.

The two continued 69ing each other until they were almost to there limits. Finally, after a while, Gaara's sand had loosened up which allowed Lee free use of his arms. The boy used his now free arms to grab Gaara's hips and push the boy's cock completely inside his mouth.

This was the breaking point for the Kazekage and he came straight into his lover mouth, who at the same time came into his. The two both shook and shuddered as every last semen was milked out of them. A few seconds later, Gaara rolled off of Lee with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Now do you understand how feel?"

"Yes, and I love you too." Lee panted out.

"Good."

-

Sasuke twirled the handcuffs around, the ones that used to be around his feet, on his finger. "Only one more to go."

-----

Yay! Just 3 more chapters to go. Sorry to everyone about the Irish accent in the last chapter. I'm so use to reading Irish in books that I didn't think it would be a problem for other people to read it as well.

FF reviews:

Kawaii-Kunoichi: People kept on emailing me about, so I had no choice but to update.

ThunderingThrewTheNight; Well, I hope you enjoy this GaaLee moment.

Riia-neechan:GaaLee and ShinKiba actually has a small fan based.

Mallrats2007:Thanks for the support. 

yaoi loveing wolf: Good girl...or boy? 

MikaUchiha: Thanks but already found one.

ObsessedReader: Yeah, I know. I wonder if Naruto's going to hate Iruka for that.

Yuri-chan10 :Just till they get what they want.

Kai: Yes, I'm so sorry about the accent thing.

Starlit-Knight: Rape is such a harsh word. I prefer the term "unwanted sex." (no, but seriously I don't joke around with rape.) 

MM reviews: 

Mistressshadow: Yes, Sasuke is a tricky one.

Kakashi Lover: Thanks.

Tell-me-more: Sister? You read this while people are around?

Shinigami 24 : I promise you that the next chapter will have KakaIru in it.

Star Princess: I know. That is irony for you. 


	7. Hour 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

Beta read by Kitsuney Jenfner

-----

The door to Naruto's room slowly opened. Naruto (after hours of sexual frustration) had finally went to sleep, so he didn't stir when a dark-haired male walked into his room.Carefully the man walked up towards the bed and lightly pulled back some hair away from the sleeping boy's face. The touch woke the blonde and lazily the boy opened his blue eyes. Naruto was a bit surprised to see who was standing in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" The kitsune vessel questioned the tanned man standing over his bed. For a moment, the tired boy had thought that Sasuke had broke out his cell and Iruka was here to take him to another place for safety. Naruto didn't know whether to be happy or sad about that.

"Oh, its nothing," said Iruka. "Just go back to sleep." So the blonde did.----- "Well, he seems to be okay." Iruka said to Kakashi as he closed the door to Naruto's room. After running all the way from the red light district, Iruka had finally made it back to the hotel. He was more then relived when he saw Naruto sleeping quietly in his bed without a pale Uchiha sleeping right beside him. But he was a little bit concern that Gaara and Lee wasn't in front of Naruto's door when he and Kakashi had gotten there. "I wonder where Gaara and Lee are? They we're suppose to be guarding Naruto's room."

"Maybe they decided to take a break." Kakashi said with disinterest.

"I don't know... maybe I should check up on Shino and Kiba." Iruka said before walking off into the hallway. It took a moment for the copy ninja to realized what the younger male had said and once he took note that the Chunin was leaving, he immediately began to follow him.

"What! You mean your going down into the basement?" Kakashi said trying to hide the hysteria in his voice.

"Of course. That is where we left Kiba and Shino at."

"Uh... do you really want to bother them? They got a pretty complicated job guarding Sasuke," The silver headed Jounin said as he attempted to stop Iruka. "I'm sure they don't want to be mess with."

"It's just a check up, Kakashi. You act like I'm going to interrogate them." The Chunin had finally made his way to the basement door. He was about to open the entrance but Kakashi stopped him by placing a firm grip on his hand.

"Kakashi, what is your problem?" Iruka said while turning towards the silver headed man. He didn't understand while the older male was trying so hard to stop him from going down in the basement. It was like he was trying to hide something from him.

Kakashi stared blankly at the Chunin as he desperately tried to think up of a lie. Anything that would keep the man from going down into the cellar, where he was sure that Iruka would realized that something was amiss. Finally it hit him.

"Iruka, I can't lie to you. There's something going on in this hotel that you don't know about."

"What?!" Iruka said in shock.

"I can tell you what's going on, but only in there." Kakashi said while pointing to the door of a hotel room.

-----

"Okay." Iruka said after walking into the room, "What is it yo-mmph." Kakashi's lips collided with Iruka's surprising and scaring the Chunin.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?" The younger male exclaimed after pushing the silver-headed Jounin off of him. Iruka tried not to be distracted by the beauty that was Kakashi's face without the mask, but it was hard, being that the man was just so damn gorgeous.

"Don't act like you didn't like it you little slut." Kakashi said with a smug looked on his face.

"What did you just cal-mmph." Again Iruka's words were cut off by the Jounin's lips. This time Kakashi held the Chunin's arms firmly against his waist so he couldn't push him away again. Lightly the copy ninja nibbled on the bottom of the younger male's lip. The action surprised Iruka and he opened his mouth in shock allowing Kakashi the right opportunity to enter. Iruka moaned once he felt the silver headed male's tongue mapping out the inside of his mouth. The Jounin's wet appendage felt so soft and smooth yet Kakashi attacked the Chunin's orifice with a certain roughness that instantly turned Iruka on. After an intense moment of making out the two males finally broke apart.

Iruka was a bit dazed after breaking away from Kakashi. His body suddenly felt hot and he knew the his face was stained bright red. The Chunin desperately tried to think of something to say that would make him feel as if he had some dignity left.

"I...I...I'm n-not a slut." Iruka yelled.

"Oh, but you are Iruka." Kakashi said while slowly backing the younger male into the bed that was lying in the middle of the room.

"My little slut."Iruka sat in the bed while staring up at the Jounin who towered over him. The look on Kakashi face had a mixture of lust and passion that could only belong to the copy nin, but it also showed a sign of dominance which would have had Iruka salivating if it weren't for the fact that he still had his morals.

"Kakashi, whats gotten into you? You usually don't act this way towards me." The Jounin in questioned allow a deviant smirk to form on his face.

"You right, I don't. Usually I'm satisfied with just a touch of your ass here and there or saying a lewd comment now and then, but today I want something more."

"M-more?" Iruka nervously asked. Kakashi unzipped his vest and pulled of the guard that protected him from getting hit in by kunai in battle. Iruka marveled at the smoothness of the Jounin's well built chest. It look so soft and the shade of the older male's skin could be compared to the moon. Suddenly the Chunin realized he was actually reaching his hand out to indeed touch the man chest. Embarrassed, he immediately pulled it back. Kakashi chuckled.

"It's alright, Iruka. There's nothing wrong with touching," The copy ninja then leaned over the Chunin and unzipped his vest. He then slowly began to roam his hand up and down the tanned man's stomach. "You see."

Iruka's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Kakashi's hand were extremely calloused from years of battles, so it felt absolutely wonderful on the Chunin's skin, which had experienced years of tension and stress from schooling little kids.

The copy ninja inwardly smiled. He had a half naked Iruka underneath him in bed. It would take only a few more pushes to the younger man's buttons before Kakashi would have the Chunin screaming his name. Kakashi's hands lightly traveled down Iruka's stomach and slowly dug into the man's pants.

"Ka...kashi." Iruka choked out when he felt a familiar calloused hand grabbed on to his semi-hard penis.

"Admit it, Iruka. You love me." Kakashi said while slowly fisting the Chunin's member.

"N-naah." The younger male tried to deny Kakashi's claim but moaned instead when the copy nin began to pump him faster. "You also like it when I call you slut, don't you."

"K-Kakashi." Iruka's breath was now coming out in pants, sweat was shining off his skin and his mind was beginning to grow hazing. Kakashi's hand was just too much for a virgin man to take.

"But what you like the most is rough and dirty sex." The Jounin whispered heavily into the younger male's ear. Iruka was surprised at the copy ninja's statement. How could any seeing person believe that the Chunin was into kinky sex. The man had high morals, though having Kakashi's hand wedge into his pants at the moment didn't really prove that claim.

Suddenly the copy ninja released his grip on the Chunin's member. Iruka resisted the urge to whimper from the loss of Kakashi's warm and rough touch. The Jounin then grabbed a hold of Iruka's waist and flip the younger male onto his stomach.

"W-what are you going to do now?" Iruka panted out. He had lost battle with his morals long ago and losing his virginity to the sliver headed man didn't seem so bad now. By what the Jounin had showed him so far, he was more then well educated in the art of sex. But the Chunin was positive about one thing, he would not admit to the copy ninja's claims. No matter how good the sex was.

Kakashi pulled down Iruka's pants with one swift pull. Once he got the underwear down as well, he began to knead Iruka's plump and well toned ass. A small squeak poured out of the Chunin's mouth once he felt

Kakashi getting acquainted with his virgin bum. When the older male was done groping Iruka's bottom, he pulled out a small tube from his pocket.

"When did you get that?" Iruka said, hinting towards the bottle of lube.

"When you left me in the shop all by myself, I decided to pick up a little something." Kakashi said while coating his fingers with the clear substance.

"Pervert."

"Says the deviant himself."

"I'm no-aah!" Kakashi's fingers entered Iruka, causing the man to scream in surprise. "You could have gave me a warning."

"Oh, but I thought you liked being taken by surprise." The Jounin said while fingering the Chunin's hole.

"What are you implying, Kakashi?" Iruka hissed out. Having the sliver headed male's fingers in his ass was somewhat discomforting, but oddly enough, the pain that came with having two digits rammed up inside him turn Iruka on a bit.

"What I'm implying, is that you try so hard to keep up that virgin mary image that you have. The truth is that you want to be ridden like a stallion." Kakashi's thrust began to go faster and deeper into Iruka's anus. In fact, the force of the Jounin's thrust was so hard, that it caused Iruka's body to push up against mattress creating a wonderful friction between the Chunin's member and the sheets underneath him.

"Th-that's n-not true." Iruka whimpered.

"But I bet it is. Tell me do you have wet dreams where a person is so deep inside you that you can't even scream." Kakashi said as he slammed his finger hard into Iruka's g-spot causing the man to let out a joyous cry.

"YES!" The Chunin screamed.

"Yes?" Kakashi questioned with that same lustful smirk on his face as he continued to finger the younger man.

"N-no, I mean to say no." Iruka wanted to bury his face in shame. He couldn't believe what he had almost done. He nearly admitted one of his most dark and shameful secrets. And if he admitted to Kakashi, of all people, he knew the man would never let him live it down.

"Your telling me, that deep inside you, theres not an ounce of pervertedness inside?" Again Kakashi hit Iruka's spot and the man nearly convulsed off the bed.

"Kakashi, please s-stop asking." Iruka whimpered. He couldn't take it anymore. Kakashi was really fucking with his mind and it would be only a matter of time before he would break.

"Why? Because you know its true. Because your a closet pervert. Because you would love to have the chance to be my little whore. Tell me, Iruka." The copy ninja grabbed a hold of Iruka's member again and began pumping him with the rhythm of his fingers.

"Ah...aangh...y-yes...oh god yes its true." Iruka moaned. "I'm a pervert, a big closet pervert. I enjoy watching x-rated videos and collected Icha Icha Paradise just like you. And I want to be taken complete under control just like a whore. Your whore. I'm just to embarrasses to admit it." Satisfied with the Chunin's answered, Kakashi began to thrust his fingers inside the younger male's anus, even harder.

"Kakashi!" screamed Iruka. The Chunin was about to burst. The thrusting of the Jounin's finger inside him plus having the man's other hand pumping him created a double stimulation that Iruka couldn't handle. Kakashi hit the Chunin's g-spot again and that was all it took. A cry of pleasure poured out of Iruka's mouth, signaling his climax. The Jounin continue to pump the younger male, milking him of every drop of sperm.

It took a few moments before Iruka finished cumming and once he was done, he looked at Kakashi to see a huge grin on the man face.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" Iruka asked.

"No," Kakashi replied. "But you know Iruka, theres nothing wrong with being a pervert. Being one actually makes life more fun." Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would say that." The Chunin then looked down at the front of Kakashi's jeans and noticed a huge bulged in front of them.

"Kakashi, I forgot all about you." Iruka said, feeling extremely guilty for ignoring the Jounin's needs.

"That's alright Iruka, you can easily make it up to me." Kakashi said with a grin while unzipping the front of his pants.

--- 4 hours ago--- "What! Iruka's a pervert? I don't believe it." Kakashi said in amazement.

"It's true.Naruto and I accidentally discovered his collection of sex tapes and magazines when we went over to his house one time." Sasuke said from behind steel bars. "Now that I have told you this, do you still agree on the terms I've set?"

"Yes, and I'm ready set the plan into action," said Kakashi. "Shino and Kiba are suppose to guard you first. Kiba is the one who will hold the key to your handcuffs andGaara and Lee will be guarding Naruto's door. Gaara is the one who holds the key to your legs. I'll suggest to Iruka that we should go to the red light district, so we can get more information about the powder thats inside you. That should give you enough time to put your part into action. Once me and Iruka come back to the hotel, I'll try to lead him into a room and hopefully I'll be able to have my way with him. Then once all is done I'll come down here and give you the final key."

"Perfect."

--- After Kakashi and Iruka did the nasty---

The basement door opened and a sliver headed man quickly walked down the stairs. When his feet hit the floor, he turned towards the cell where a horny Uchiha was awaitng him.

"Took you long enough, Kakashi." Sasuke said with a satisfied smirk._Naruto your ass is mine. _

_-----_

I'm sure a lot of people will be upset because I did a lime with KakaIru and not a lemon. That's because I didn't want to treat them as a special pairing even though I love the pair to death.

FF reviews:

ThunderingThrewTheNight: Thank you the 69 scene was kinda of hard to write actually.

Muffin234: Thank you, but I just think I'm just a mediocre writer.

ObsessedReader: Funny thing is a lot of people love it where Sasuke is twirling the handcuffs. Despite the cliché of it.

Xzanayu: That's Sasuke for you.

Michelerene: And if you told him to run a horde of fangirls would run after you.

IrisEclipsed: Yeah, there a rare thing.

Cluelessninja65: Basically it when along the line of just cornering Lee.

Izzumi-chan: Actually it might be just one now since I think I can make the last two chapters into one big chapter.

Ritsuko chan : Yes, I would.

Lugga: Well, there both Jounin now and this is after Sasuke returned. So I'm implying that there at least 18 now.

Kai : Yeah but a lot of people had complained about it.

Moonlit-rose05: Omg! I'm creative! When did this happen?

Joni-Lee: Oh, he will.

sasunaruotaku1: Of course there will be a SasuNaru lemon.

Freaky baby: You should update.

End of the World: I guess I'm just a pervert.

SoSickOfNyQuil: Again I say when I write down the pairings I really don't pay much attention to the order I put the names in.

Cutiepieyumm: Firewood.

Nana Akane: I'm only doing limes for the side pairings.

MM reviews:

Shinigami24: I would have gave KakaIru a lemon, but that would have been unfair to the other pairings.

Tell-me-more: The only person who was trying to really to stop Sasuke was Iruka and now that his busy. I guess no one will get in the Uchiha's way.


	8. Final Hour

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

Beta read by Kitsuney Jenfner & Kibafan17

-----

Sasuke strolled down the hallway with a cocky arrogance that could only belong to an Uchiha. Though no one could blame the boy for being so smug. His plan had worked extremely well. Thanks to the help of Kakashi there were now no obstacles standing in the way of his primary goal. Naruto.

Sasuke felt the head of his member dripping with excitement when he slowly opened the door to Naruto's unguarded room. His enthusiasm only risen when he saw his blonde sleepy quietly on the hotel's bed. He was unprotected, he was vulnerable, he was unaware, he was all for Sasuke.

The Uchiha crept quietly up to the sleeping beauty. He made sure that he was as silent as possible so that he wouldn't wake up his blue-eyed lover, at least not yet. First he wanted to admire his prize before he claimed it.

Sasuke noticed hat a piece of blonde hair was dangling in front of the sleeping boy's face, so he moved it aside.

"Iruka...leave me alone." Naruto mumbled in his sleep. Any other time the hyperactive fool's rambling would have been considered somewhat 'cute' to the Uchiha, but this wasn't any other time. This was now and right now Sasuke felt horny and possessive, and having Naruto calling out someone else name while he touched him did not sit well with the stoic boy. He wanted the kitsune vessel to say his name and his name only.

Sasuke pulled down the blanket covering Naruto's body only to find out a surprising and very joyous discovery. Naruto slept in the buff. The blonde's tan chest could be easily seen rising up and down as he slept, while his toned butt seemed to shine in the moonlight almost as if it was trying to point out where Sasuke's manhood belonged. Sasuke tried to calm his beating heart. He had been so horny for the past 8 hours in fact he was so aroused that he just knew his cock was slowly turning blue; and standing right in front of him was the solution to all his problems. But he couldn't act out his desires just yet, he needed to do what he had intended on doing in the first place, and that was making Naruto call out his name in his sleep.

The Uchiha's hand targeted the kitsune vessel's pink nipples. His fingers lightly began pinching and rubbing the teat until it turned hard. When Sasuke heard Naruto's breathing getting heavier he quickly began to do the same to the boy's other nipple.

"Mmm...suke." Naruto softly moaned in his sleep.

Sasuke's hand trailed lower on the kitsune vessel's chest. The Uchiha softly chuckled when Naruto's body shuddered when he lightly tickled the boy's stomach. His hand travelled even lower until he got to blonde's prized possession which was nestled between soft golden curls. Sasuke fisted the boy's semi-hard member evoking Naruto to take a sharp intake of air. His thumb lightly circled around the head of the blonde's penis; smearing pre-cum while he did so. The stoic boy then slowly began pumping the tan shaft causing Naruto's body to perspire. Sasuke licked his lips as he imaged what it would taste like to licked the sweat of the blonde's tawny skin, but he ignored the urge to do so since there would be time to do that later. He moved his hand faster on the boy's scrotum and the kitsune vessel unconsciously began thrusting into the pale boy's fist.

"Sasuke." Naruto lightly whimpered. A pleased grin appeared on the Uchiha's face. His tasked was accomplished, now there was just one more thing to do.

Sasuke removed his hand away from Naruto's length. Naruto groaned when he lost the warmth of the pale boy's hand. Sasuke ignored the boy's cries and placed his lips near the kitsune vessel's ear. The Uchiha flicked his tongue out and lightly began licking away at the blonde's lobe. Naruto's cock twitched as Sasuke's wet organ molested the inside and outside of his ear. Pre-cum fell rapidly from the head of the boy's member as the Uchiha sucked harshly on the outer edge of the earlobe. Then suddenly, Sasuke bit down hard on the boy's flesh.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled as he awoke from what he thought was a pleasant wet dream. Sasuke happily moved his lips away from the kitsune vessel's ear. His Naruto was finally up; and after all the ministration he had done to the boy's body the fool was more then ready for some action.

The blonde was confused at first. He didn't understand why he had suddenly woke up in pain. He felt a throbbing ache coming from his ear and he touched the appendage to feel that it was wet. Naruto looked up to the ceiling to see if it was leaking, but his sight was met with a horny Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed now fully awake. He sat up in his bed only to realize he was completely naked in front of a libidinous Sasuke. He grabbed for the sheets so he could cover himself but the Uchiha quickly pulled them away from him.

"S-S-Sasuke, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in the basement?" asked the nervous blonde. He couldn't understand how Sasuke got into his room. Gaara and Lee were supposed to be guarding his door and Shino and Kiba were suppose to be watching Sasuke. Not to mention that Kakashi and Iruka were possibly roaming the hallways. It was practically impossible for the Uchiha to enter his room and yet here he was standing in front of the kitsune vessel with a look that basically screamed 'I'm going to fuck you long and hard.'

"Naruto, you upset me." Sasuke said while crawling on the bed. Naruto tried to back away from the pale boy, but there was only a small amount of space he could move if he didn't wan to fall off.

"I've worked so hard to get to you, and now that I'm here you act like you don't even want me." the Uchiha's eyes slowly began turning into a familiar shade of crimson red. Naruto gulped but he still tried to remain calm. He had to if he wanted to figure a way out of the situation.

"Worked? What do you mean by that?"

Sasuke pulled Naruto's taut body against his frame. The blonde tried to get away; but to no avail. Sasuke then tilted the kitsune vessel's head and slowly trailed his tongue down the boy's cheek. Once close enough; he softly whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Nobody will be coming in this room any time soon. I tricked them all into fucking each other, so for the rest of the night your all mine." Sasuke lightly kissed Naruto's shocked face as he allowed the information to sink into the poor blonde's head.

The blue-eyed boy couldn't believe it. Everybody in the hotel was having sex! Even Iruka who seemed to be the biggest prude out of all the males. It couldn't be true, but then it had to be because the Uchiha was in his room right at the moment. Which meant he was screwed. Literally.

Naruto pushed the stoic boy away from him and tried to run for the door. Unfortunately, his legs got tangled in the bedsheets and he fell face flat on the ground. Sasuke recovered the fallen boy and placed him back into the bed.

"Sasuke, I don't th-"

"Shh...I think you bruised your mouth when you fell." The Uchiha said while he delicately rubbed his thumb across Naruto's bottom lip, " Let me kiss it to make it feel better."

Naruto's eyes widen as Sasuke's lips hit his. The Uchiha forced his tongue into the boy's mouth and began roughly playing with the blonde's own wet organ. To Naruto the kiss felt more passionate and wild then the one earlier in the day. It seemed that Sasuke's mouth was trying to devour him whole as the stoic boy sucked and nipped at his lips. The blonde was truly enjoying the kiss and soon he began kissing the Uchiha back. Trying to add just as much lust and desire in his kiss as Sasuke's.

The Uchiha groaned when he felt Naruto's tongue responding back to his. He wrapped his arms around the blue-eyed boy and tilted the blonde's head back so he could deepen the kiss. Now it was Naruto's turn to groan. The deepening of the kiss allowed Sasuke to go even further into his mouth. His tanned cock twitched when the stoic boy took complete control of the fool's tongue and began sucking it roughly to simulate the wonderful sensation of oral sex. Unfortunately, the two both needed oxygen and sadly they had to pull away from each other.

"You see, it's all better now." Sasuke said while licking his lips to see if there was any taste of Naruto left on them.

Naruto's mind was a bit foggy after the intense and hot kiss. His manhood was completely pointing up north and it was starting to feel painful. His mind suddenly became clear when he felt the Uchiha kissing him on his neck. The blonde pushed the stoic boy's head away from his collar bone and looked at the Uchiha straight into his red eyes.

"Sasuke, we shouldn't be doing this." protested Naruto. Sasuke sighed. He then looked at the blue-eyed boy with a determined stare.

"Naruto, I am going to fuck you..." The Uchiha plainly stated, "...and not just because I desperately want to; but because you need me to, or rather you desire me to fuck you."

"I-I don't desire you." Naruto lied.

"Really? Then why didn't you stop me from pulling out your delicious penis in front of the whole village this afternoon?" Sasuke asked with a toothy grin. Naruto began to blush.

"You caught me off guard. I didn't know what to do." Truthfully the boy was caught off guard. Having a lust crazed Uchiha grabbing your manhood in public wasn't something that Naruto had to deal with everyday.

"Okay then. Why did you come down to the basement when you knew I was after you." The blonde's face turned even redder.

"I only came down to check on you!" Naruto yelled in defense, "Besides your the one who pulled me into the cell!" Without warning Sasuke attacked the nude boy's frame. The stoic boy positioned himself so that Naruto was laying flat on his back and he was hovering over him.

"Come on Naruto. I know your not smart but you can't actually make me believe that you came down just to 'check up on me'." The Uchiha ground his crotch onto Naruto's weeping member. The blonde whimpered in pleasure as Sasuke's shorts caused an enjoyable friction in between his legs.

"Admit it. You hunger me. You want me. You **love** me." Before Naruto could even protest Sasuke shut him up with another passionate kiss. While the Uchiha distracted the blonde he hurriedly began taking off his clothes. Once he was completely undressed he released the boy's lips. Again Naruto's mind was hazing, so Sasuke decided to take control of the boy's confused state.

The Uchiha grabbed his tossed aside shorts and pulled out the bottle of lube that Kakashi let him borrow. Sasuke coated two of his fingers with the gel before spreading the blonde's leg apart to reveal the tanned boy's tight pink pucker. He slowly massaged the inner muscle of Naruto's hole before shoving the two digits inside the boy. The Uchiha felt Naruto's ass tighten to resist the fingers being shoved into it, so with his other hand Sasuke massaged inner thigh of the blonde's legs to ease the boy's tension. Naruto's muscles relaxed and Sasuke was able to force his digits in further.

The kitsune vessel resisted the urge to cry out in pain as Sasuke prepared him. He knew what the Uchiha was doing was for the best, but it still hurt. Sasuke on the other hand was amazed at just how tight Naruto's ass was. The deeper the stoic boy's fingers went inside him the tighter the blonde's anus would clench around his two digits. It made Sasuke want Naruto even more. He had to hurry up and prepare the blonde before he just decided to ride the boy's golden ass without any lubrication at all.

Naruto's pucker had spread wider due to the fingering, so the Uchiha added another finger in. When the blonde let out a pleasurable cry Sasuke knew that he must have hit the boy just right. Sasuke shoved his fingers deeper and faster inside the boy. Another deep-throated whine came from the kitsune vessel and the Uchiha found himself growing addicted to the panting boy's yell.

"Sasuke...stop...teasing." Naruto pleaded. The Uchiha's fingers kept hitting something that made him see white every time it was struck. The feeling felt good; but in a torturous way and it didn't help that his already stiff cock was ready to blow in any minute if it was touched. The blonde made a reach for his penis so he could ease some of pressure building up inside him, but Sasuke smacked his hand away as soon as he saw it travelling downward.

"Sasuke...please." Whined the suffering boy. The Uchiha decided to give into the boy's pleas. Besides, he couldn't wait any longer either. Sasuke spread Naruto's legs even wider so he could have enough room to enter the tight anus. He didn't even bother coating his member with any lubrication. After spending several horny hours in the cell there was enough pre-cum on his length to squeeze through the tightest of asses. Hopefully Naruto's would be one of them. The head of Sasuke penis barely touched the blonde's pink pucker before the boy whimpered in protest..again.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled.

"Look, Naruto, don't try to deny this." Sasuke began, but was interrupted by the blonde's voice.

"I'm not trying to stop you." The kitsune vessel said with a blush staining his cheeks, "It's just that I want to pay you back for earlier."

"Pay me back for earlier?" The Uchiha questioned. Instead of answering; Naruto lifted himself from the mattress and pushed Sasuke so that he was laying over him. At first the stoic boy wanted to disapprove. In the position he was in it looked like Naruto wanted to top him; and the Uchiha had waited far too long to just let the blonde be seme. Sasuke calmed down when he saw the blue-eyed boy's head lowering towards his manhood.

Naruto was a bit nervous. This was his first time giving a blow job so he didn't exactly know what to do. After seconds of thinking it over he decided to just wing it. The blonde opened his lips and shoved the Uchiha's penis into his mouth. Sasuke nearly died when he felt the intensive heat and wetness that surrounded his member once inside the kitsune vessel's orifice. Naruto almost gagged when the stoic boy's cock hit the back of his throat, but when he heard the way Sasuke moaned when he deep thoarted him he decided to continue on with it. Naruto took noticed that the Uchiha's member tasted extremely salty, not like the boy minded; he did it ramen for a living after all. However, he did have trouble fitting the boy's entire length inside his mouth, so for the rest of the skin that he couldn't suck, he gently massaged with his hand.

Sasuke felt like he was in heaven. The blonde was amazingly good at giving a blow job, especially since it was his first giving one. The Uchiha clenched his toes in pleasure every time his length went deeper inside the tanned boy's mouth. Sadly, the stoic boy knew he had to stop Naruto's oral ministration on his cock. He wanted to cum inside the blonde's ass not his mouth. So with great control Sasuke pulled his raging hard on out of the kitsune vessel's mouth. At first Naruto had thought he had done something wrong, but when he looked towards Sasuke he saw a look of gratitude of what he had just done.

"Get on your head and knees and spread your legs for me." The Uchiha demanded. Naruto did as he was told without any complaint. Sasuke position himself behind the kneeling boy and accustomed himself with the boy's tan ass. He molded the to cheeks in his hand while enjoying just how soft the buttocks felt in his hand. Sasuke waited so long for this moment so he wanted to enjoy every second of it that he could.

"Hurry up." Naruto said after growing tried of the stoic boy just playing with his ass. The Uchiha chuckled at the boy's impatience, but agreed with the blonde. Sasuke spread Naruto's cheeks apart and positioned the head of his penis at the tanned boy's opening. With one thrust of his hips Sasuke entered the blonde's tight pucker. Naruto hissed in pain. The Uchiha's member was way bigger and longer then his fingers which caused the boy's anus great discomfort.

Sasuke bit his lips to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Naruto's ass was just like he imagined it tight and warm. The pressure of the blonde's muscles on his stiff cock felt so good that the Uchiha thought his dick would burst from the tightness. Sasuke tried desperately not to move any further into Naruto's anus until the boy was completely comfortable with having something so huge wedge inside him. After a while Naruto felt the pain in his rear slowly subdue, so he gave Sasuke's length a light clench; signaling that he could continue.

The Uchiha pulled out of Naruto with great haste only to immediately push back in. Naruto shook when Sasuke found his prostate straight away. He held onto the bedsheets as the Uchiha continued thrusting inside him while hitting the his g-spot with every lunge he took inside of him. The kitsune vessel realized his breathing was getting harsher and that his throat was getting hoarse from crying out in bliss. He tightened his hold on the sheets as he felt Sasuke's thrusts getting faster.

If Sasuke thought he was in heaven before he was wrong: it didn't compare to the feeling of Naruto's ass. It seems like the blonde's tight bottom was trying to devour his cock whole. It was so taut that the stoic boy had trouble pulling out of the pink pucker. Soon a sudden rush of adrenaline rushed over the Uchiha and he began to thrust inside Naruto with an animalistic speed.

"S-Sa...uke!" The blonde stuttered out when he felt the Uchiha's penis driving even deeper into him. For some odd reason Sasuke's thrusts were becoming more powerful; which made him strike Naruto's prostate with even more force. The blonde felt himself salivating as he could only open his mouth in awe at just how good the Uchiha fucking him felt. Even the fact that he knew his ass was going to be damn sore in the morning didn't stop him from screaming out Sasuke's name with each lunge the stoic boy took inside him.

"Play with yourself." Sasuke grunted out. Naruto did as he was told and began pumping himself; still propping his body up with one hand. Though the Uchiha couldn't see it; he could tell the blond was jacking off by the movement of his thrusts. Glad that the blonde was doing what he was suppose to, the Uchiha gave the boy's golden ass a slap of approval. Naruto moaned when he felt the palm of Sasuke's hand hit his rear. The sting on his bottom turned into an enjoyable sensation when his g-spot was hit. Sasuke noticed that the blond had enjoyed it when he hit his ass so he did it again. The tanned boy moaned once more as he felt the same stinging sensation, so the Uchiha continued to do so.

Tears were beginning to strike down Naruto's face, but they weren't tears of pain; instead they were tears of joy. He never imagined that his body could feel so wonderful. His frame was shaking in delight and his screams were only getting louder. He pumped his cock faster as he knew he was about to explode at any minute, but something odd happened. Sasuke stopped pounding into him. The blonde turned his head to see what was wrong.

"Say it and I'll move." Sasuke said to the confused boy. He tried to stay in control as the blonde's ass continued to squeeze him. He had to get the boy to confess to him before he made him cum.

"Say what?" Naruto said while trying to push the stoic boy back in him, but the Uchiha had a firm grip on his bottom so he couldn't move.

"You know what to say, Naruto. Now say it."

"I-I-I..."

"Can't hear you."

"I love you, Sasuke." That was all the Uchiha needed to hear before he lunged inside the boy again. Sasuke didn't even get a chance to pull out before Naruto sperm spilled from his member and landed all over the sheets under him. While the blonde climaxed his ass squeezed the Uchiha's cock for all it was worth, causing the stoic boy to release as well. His semen coated the inside of the tight pucker; while some slide down Naruto's leg.

The two took the time to enjoy the afterglow. Naruto was ready to go to sleep until he realized something. Sasuke was still inside him and was just as eager to go at it as before.

"Sasuke, your still hard." Naruto said in amazement. He had thought the stoic boy was done. The Uchiha's cum was practically leaking out of his ass he didn't think the boy could have any semen left inside him.

"You didn't think I would be done just after one little round." Sasuke said while lunging into the blonde's tight bottom again, " Like I said your mine for the **entire **night."

Naruto felt liking crying again only this time in distress. His ass definitely was going to be sore in the morning. _Damn stupid powder._

--- The next morning in the village---

A tried blonde rode on the back of a stoic boy frame. The blonde was pissed but it was hard to tell by the bags under his eyes. Sasuke sighed.

"Come on, dobe. Your not still mad at me are you."

"Of course I'm still mad at you." Naruto yelled while hitting the Uchiha on his head, "Because of you I won't be able to walk for weeks."

"Hey stop it." Sasuke said while shoeing the blonde's fist away from his head, " Would you feel any better if I said I'm sorry and added an 'I love you' to it."

"Maybe." Naruto humphed.

"I'm sorry, Naruto and I love you very much." Sasuke apologized, "But you know it was mostly that powders fault."

"I guess your right." The blonde said after thinking about, "But can you believe that Iruka and Kakashi sensei are dating now? Who would have thought it."

"Yeah and Lee is leaving the leaf village to live with Gaara, not to mention that Shino and Kiba are shacking up too."

"'Ey dare!" A voice called out to Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke turned around to see the guy who had hired him yesterday. The Uchiha noticed that the old man was holding a barrel that seemed to be quite heavy.

" Hey, old man. Um...sorry about not being able to catch the crook who stole from you the other day." Sasuke apologized.

"It's alright lad. A couple of Jounin's caught the thieving langer before he could leave the fire nation." the old man smiled through crooked teeth, " I just came over here to tell you thank ye."

"Thank me? For what?" The Uchiha asked.

"You made me realized dat dis stuff is jist too dangerous to be even near people." The red head said while gesturing to the barrel in his hand, "I've decided to dispose of Venus completely so dat no one 'll be able to git there grubby 'ands on it."

"Good idea." Naruto agreed.

A few inches away from the three males, a couple of kids were playing with a red ball. One of the children tried to toss the ball to a child who was standing right behind the old man, unfortunately the kids aim was a little to high and it hit the Irishman straight on the head.

"Oi!" Yelled the elderly man as the force of he blow caused him to fall into Sasuke. Naruto jumped off the Uchiha's back once he realized the boy was falling. When the blonde landed he watched as the barrel landed with a crashed and the black powder blew into the Uchiha's face. _Oh no!_

"Um...Sasuke." Naruto asked to see if he fallen boy was OK.

"Naruto..." Sasuke spoke harshly as he got off the ground. "Remember when you said you wouldn't be able to walk for weeks." The Uchiha opened his eyes which had now turned red again.

"You might want to change that into months."

Fin?

-----

Well I all hope you've enjoyed the story. Now I'm off to finish Kakashi's lessons in seduction.

FF reviews:

Ankoku: Did you read chapter 8?

KitsuneyJenfner: Thanks for being my beta.

KiokuUchiha: Handcuffs would have been nice, but I felt that I have been writing to much bondage in my stories lately.

Firework : The story's main pairing is SasuNaru it wouldn't be fair to give the side pairing lemons as well since it mostly focuses on them.

LL0tus: Updated!!!

Unseeliedarkness: Awe, thank you.

ObsessedReader: Iruka might not last without sex himself.XD

Joni-Lee: I'm never evil except with cliffhangers like this one time...

XcynicalX: Your ideal was good its just that I had planned out the chapter before hand.

Yuuko Uchiha: Yeah the accent was hard to read for some people, but I toned it down in this chapter.

KawaiiKoneko89: Here's your lemon.

Taiga the tiger demon: I wish that was true but sadly its not.

Nikotehfox: Yes, I do.

SlashnYaoi: Sorry, but no.

Mallrats2007: It's going to be updated.

Crescent-moon-demon: Great author? Where?

Pyrovamp07: Just horny.

MM reviews:

Shinigami24: Since I'm finish with this I'm going to updated it as soon as possible.


End file.
